<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taxidermy of You and Me (ON HIATUS ;A;) by crazyeonnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982199">Taxidermy of You and Me (ON HIATUS ;A;)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyeonnie/pseuds/crazyeonnie'>crazyeonnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Classic Again (Movie), Real Person Fiction, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV), จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyeonnie/pseuds/crazyeonnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New had been living his routine of a life lately. Well, at least until he met the stranger that would change his daily clockwork.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree &amp; Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Mint Ranchrawee Uakoolwarawat/New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Do you see that thing on Facebook where there is a photo of someone being kidnapped and blindfolded? It says something along the lines of “you are at gunpoint, the cast of the last show will save you, will you survive?” Because as I writer for the local paper’s food section, never did I ever imagine that there would come a point in my life when someone would be pointing a gun on my head in some abandoned park tunnel. I have now realized that: A) time is too short to be thinking about some show, B) all I think is how I should not have given away my lucky charm to some stranger , and c) I should have kissed that dork last night when I had the chance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New. Yes. My name is Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, but please, by all means, call me New. Even though there is nothing but a vicious routine in my life. I have always been passionate about my writing. But when you’re living in the middle of Khao San, you just run out of inspiration as everything just seems to play on repeat. Being the loudest place in Thailand does not help either.</p><p>It would be great if I had the chance to wander off somewhere nice and chill, like at someplace by the ocean. I smile at the thought. If only I still had my car right now, a quick getaway would not hurt anyone.</p><p>Speaking of hurt, my head hurts so bad right now. Last night was not something I will ever be telling my kids (if I’ll ever have kids). How did I even get home? I make a mental note to never drink with Win again. Aside from them being super heavy drinkers which makes me a noob and just get drunk first, this has happened way too many times, embarrassed would be an understatement for me right now. Win and Bright must have saved my ass. Again.</p><p>After looking around the nearby streets in hopes of finding something that would ignite my soul to write about, the weather suddenly changes. It suddenly feels a little darker. Knowing this place, I start running to avoid the inevitable rain. Well, at least until I see a dark figure by the corner on the block across Win’s place, just by the paper stand. It had started to drizzle by now, but I could not help but muse on the man just across the street. I save the image of him in my head. He looks unreadable, to say the least. There is just something beautiful yet tragic about him.</p><p>I reflexively look away when I notice him facing towards me. I look back to his direction many seconds later only to find a vacant spot where he once was. I try to look around for a bit but the rain decided to just fall hard. I turn and rush to the direction of Win’s café when I bump into a girl, her charcoal black hair tied into braids on either side of her small face. And not just some girl, I must say. She looks pretty, which I find hard to believe because pretty had never visited this part of town. I bring out the umbrella from my sling bag and share it with her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When we get to The Cavemen, I point Mint to the direction of the restroom before heading to my usual spot at the corner, the empty table for two waiting for me. I had barely even wiped the rain off me when the familiar lean body wrapped in a black apron comes over. “I guess it’s milkshake for two?” A wide, teasing smile is plastered all over the owner, Win Metawin’s face.</p><p>“What, oh, just a cup of coffee for now. I’m not sure what she’s having,” I answer him, trying to ignore the grilling that is on its way to me right now. “My head still kinda hurts from last night, Win. Thanks for keeping me alive, by the way.”</p><p>He slides in next to me, eyes narrowing, resting his face on his hands. “Okay, first of all, you left on your own. I was actually this close to removing that sign thinking you were dead, pointing at the words that say "reserved". And second,” here it comes, “No milkshake? You never say no to desserts! Why do I feel like you are trying to impress someone, huh?”</p><p>“You’re crazy. It’s too cold for one right now.” I move slightly away from him. “And wait, what did you say? I left you guys?”</p><p>“New Thitipoom, is there something you should be telling me?” By now, I wish I were dead. Win has a way of asking that I just cannot escape no matter how I try. “You left the bar alone last night. And now you’re here, with a girl. A girl! I thought you were into guys?”</p><p>“Jesus, Win, say it louder for the ones in the back, will you?” I say sarcastically. “I am into guys…” my words trail before I add, “and girls.” Win’s mouth had never opened this wide, he covers it with his own hands in shock. “Oh, please. Like it’s something new.”</p><p>“It’s not, I’m just surprised. You never really told me.”</p><p>“Well, you never really asked,” I quip back at him before a realization hits me. “Wait, I clearly remember giving you my bracelet. You know, my lucky charm, that one with the camera?”</p><p>Win laughs. “New, you’re too old for lucky charms. And don’t even try to change the subject!”</p><p>I don’t bother answering Win, I just keep checking on my phone until I look up and notice Mint slowly coming over, her dark blue top a little drenched from the rain. “Oh, Mint, uhm, this is Win, he owns the place.”</p><p> “Hi, Mint,” Win gets up from his seat, offering it to her. “Pleasure to meet you.”</p><p>Mint smiles and bows at Win, “Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Well, I should go. The counter is calling me,” Win smiles apologetically. “I hate it when Bright keeps firing my staff. I’ll be back with your coffee.” He winks at me and I make a mental note to get back at him later.</p><p>I look back at Mint, some locks of her wet hair kiss her forehead, and I could not help but brush them off her face. “I uh, it was—”</p><p>“Thanks,” Mint says softly.</p><p>Mint smiles that lovely smile and I swear I have never seen a girl this pretty. I guess Khao San has some hidden gem for me, after all. “I’m guessing you aren’t from around here?” I notion at the small black duffel bag she had been carrying since.</p><p>“Yeah, just somewhere North,” she pulls her bag closer as if to soothe herself from a stranger interrogating her.</p><p>I clear my throat to, hopefully, kill the awkwardness in the air. “Are you here for a job or something?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m that girl from the province who came to chase her dreams to stardom,” Mint says with a straight face.</p><p>“Oh, well, I’m sure you’ll make it, I-I mean, look at you. Perfection.” Damn it, New, way to be cool. Where did my vocabulary go?</p><p>She snickers, “I’m kidding. God, if only life were that easy, huh?” Mint takes a sip from her coffee, and seriously, I just cannot seem to read her. Yet I smile at the feeling. This place had always been my spot. And Win had always put that reserved sign just so no one takes the space from me. I guess sharing it with someone does not hurt as I thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It’s half-past two in the morning and the damn last drop of coffee just made my heart beat twice as much, not really helping me with what I’m trying to write.</p><p>Nothing good happens after 2 a.m., they say. I should be sleeping by now if only I did not have this deadline biting me in the ass. I switch the small television just to see what is on, hoping to get something from it. It shows a replay of last night’s news. A woman who was about forty-five years old was killed in her own home. They were suspecting it was another hit from Chiang Mai’s biggest mafia. “Our sources say that Leo Saussey did not even deny this…,” the anchor says. Good God, what has become of this world.</p><p>Her partner shakes his head at the thought, “Meanwhile, in Bangkok, the two gangs have never been this silent in months, which is a good thing, considering.”</p><p>Considering? These people make me laugh. The only reason they think they are tough and all is because of the way your press release praises them like they are some Greek gods. These newscasters make it seem like we are living in some Mario Puzo novel.</p><p>I turn the television back off when my phone beeps. I reach for it from my bed and see the message from Win, reminding me how I still have nothing written in the past couple of hours: ‘Hey, don’t forget tomorrow. Can’t wait to hear a new one!’</p><p>I regret not asking Mint for her number earlier. But then again, she would probably be asleep by now. I take out a pen and a notebook from my bag and start to scribble words. Words that I hope against hope find their way into connecting with one another.</p><p>Rain.</p><p>Stranger.</p><p>Dark blue sweater.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every first Friday night of the month is poetry night. And as much as I hate putting myself front and center for the rest of the café to gape on, I had no other choice the moment Win found out I was also into poetry. During these nights, the lights in his café turn a little cozier than usual, the light bulbs focusing on the little platform just adjacent my usual spot.</p>
<p>I usually write about some of my experiences, or sweet excerpts from things I have seen. Tonight though, I let the small crowd hear about some stranger from yesterday. “Hello, everyone. It’s me. Again,” I smile sheepishly before looking up again, trying hard to focus on my piece instead of the strangely familiar figure just a few meters away from me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was,” Win starts to say but I cut him off.</p>
<p>“A disaster, I know,” I sigh as I take the newly made strawberry milkshake from him. “Hey, did you see someone sitting here while I was embarrassing myself up there just now?”</p>
<p>Win laughs, “not really. I was too focused on taking a video of you just in case the need arises.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“What, just because I hired Mint, you start stuttering, you little lover boy. You’re changing the subject again.”</p>
<p>“No,” I frown at him. “It’s just, he sat here all gloomy and shit, complete with the white snapback cap on. I felt like he was going to kill me with the way I fucked things up.”</p>
<p>Win puts his right arm over my back, “look, if someone is bothering you, I can totally ask Bright to help you out, alright?”</p>
<p>“Help? For a second there you sounded a little too Godfather to me,” I chuckle. “It’s okay. I’m just overthinking things, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Well, stop and focus, here’s your muse,” he winks at me before leaving.</p>
<p>Mint looks even lovelier tonight in her plain white top paired with white jeans, her hair tied up in a ponytail. So simple, yet so sweet. “Here, I’m not sure if you’ll like it.” She hands me the slice of chocolate cake.</p>
<p>“Oh, I did not order this,” I try to give it back to her but she does not take it.</p>
<p>“It’s on me,” she smiles. “A little thank you for yesterday.” I assured her she did not have to, but she insisted. “It’s okay, hey, I should go. I should not be hanging too long with costumers on my first day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” I beam. “Thank you, Mint.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By eleven in the evening, I find myself walking over the hushed side of Khao San. There is something about the silent streets and the night air that sends shivers down my spine, but in a good way. The moon never smiled this way, and just as I was about to take a photo of it, I notice someone being followed by a man two sketchy looking guys. I try to pick up my pace so I could catch up with…Mint? Shit.</p>
<p>In less than a minute, I am already next to Mint, clutching her right left hand tight. I have never run that fast, and my heart never raced this much. “Hurry,” I manage to mutter with the little amount of energy I have before grabbing her to run along with me.</p>
<p>“New?”</p>
<p>I do not know what I’m doing, nor where I’m going, but I found Mint’s troubled soul and I just felt like I had to. “Let’s go,” I say as I lead her into the parked car right outside a pharmacy in hopes that it was a grab service. “Hurry up, please. Just drive us around for a bit,” I plead as I catch my breath.</p>
<p>Mint’s hair was a little messy by now, but she was laughing. “Oh God, that was a rush!” I could not help but laugh along. Until the man on the driver’s seat speaks up.</p>
<p>“This is not for hire,” his voice was low, and he does not even look back at us. Instead, he glares at me from his rearview mirror, and that is when I realized. It is him, the one from the café earlier, his eyes, his white cap, everything.</p>
<p>“I—,” I stutter, looking back and noticing the two figures that had now managed to catch up with us.</p>
<p>“P, please,” Mint cries as she reaches over to the man’s shoulder, begging for the man to give in.</p>
<p>His brows knot right over his eyes, he takes another glance at me before starting the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm, I think we’ve lost them,” I say, albeit rather softly. “Mint, I think you should stay at my place for the night.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to bother you, New,” Mint replies.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind it. Besides, we don’t want those creeps to know where you live,” I noted. I do not look up but somehow, I can feel the strange man’s gaze burning against my skin.</p>
<p>I was just about to ask him to turn left, but he does so just before I could open my mouth. “I’m running low on gas, is there anywhere I can fill up?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s a couple of blocks away. Uhm, I still have to grab some cash in my place though,” I scratch the back of my head intuitively. “I did not bring much, sorry.”</p>
<p>No answer. Mint on the other hand keeps staring out of the window.</p>
<p>“Uhm, you can park next to that blue pick-up truck,” I direct him.</p>
<p>I tell both of my company that my unit is two floors up and that I hope they did not mind. Mint smiles. While he rolls his eyes as he scoffs and looks away.</p>
<p>“This is me, 301B,” I smile sheepishly as I let them into my apartment. “Mint, you can stay here,” I lead her into my room, pushing aside the mess in the process.</p>
<p>“Thanks again, New.” She smiles that soft smile and if I were ice cream, I would be a puddle of sugar by now.</p>
<p>“Good night,” I say as I retreat after grabbing my sling bag, and then I close the door from behind me. God, things would have been so much better if I did not have this man outside, scowling right at me, his arms crossed against his chest. My grandpa used to always say how I should never talk to strangers, and now I have two in my place. I figure I might as well introduce myself.</p>
<p>“I’m New,” I say as I reach out my hand to him. He does not shake my hand until after seconds later. Crazy.</p>
<p>“Tay.”</p>
<p>I nod, our hands still together until I see a familiar bracelet. “Oh, you have one of those, too? You got that from the old lady at that tiny shop near Paragon, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Tay almost instantly pulls away the moment I mention this. “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” I exclaim. “Me, too! Well, she said it was lucky. Though not anymore now that I lost it.” I notice him getting restless which reminded me I still owed him. “Oh yeah, about that…”</p>
<p>Tay frowns, “what?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m a little short on cash, and so I have this camera, I hope this is—,” I was rambling until Tay decided to cut me off. Thank, God.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” he says as he takes the camera from me. “I can’t go tonight anyway, you said the station’s far away.”</p>
<p>I look at him apologetically, “Sorry, I uh, I’ll make sure to pay you back. How much should I be—”</p>
<p>“3000 baht.” He says flatly.</p>
<p>Okay, now the chiming in is getting annoying. Also, is this guy even for real? “Shiya! That’s too much for that ride earlier, man!”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Well, I said I wasn’t for hire but you insisted,” he snickers as he starts checking my Kodak film camera. “For now, I’ll hold on to this baby.” Perfect.</p>
<p>“Damn it, we did not even have to bother you if only I still have my car,” I sigh, plopping down on my couch. Tay looks serious as he sits on the floor, clearly marking the distance between us. “Hey, you should sleep here on the couch. You’re my guest, after all.”</p>
<p>Tay shakes his head, “forget it. Just give me some coffee. I’m not sleeping.”</p>
<p>“I uh, hmm, I ran out of that, too,” I laugh embarrassedly. “I was going to buy, but well, Mint.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” It sounds more of a scoff rather than wonder.</p>
<p>“How about something else? I’ll go grab you some blankets.”</p>
<p>“Milkshake. Strawberry. You owe me.”</p>
<p>I narrow my eyes at him, “Seriously? You think if I didn’t have coffee, I’d have some strawberry milkshake?” Owe you. Sure.</p>
<p>“So what do you do, New?” Oh, okay, I guess we are getting to know each other now.</p>
<p>“I write stuff…you?”</p>
<p>“I do stuff.”</p>
<p>So much for small talk. “You’re really not sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Do you know how to play scrabble?” I felt like the suggestion is out of the blue. But he was being kind of a dick and if there is one thing I’m good at, it’s anything with words. He is going down.</p>
<p>“Try me,” he smirks. There’s something with the way his lips moved that made me lose my focus for a second.</p>
<p>“Okay, let’s do this.”</p>
<p>Halfway through the game and I now start to question who is the writer between us. Tay plays long words. Like strange. Canvas. And damn it, he even managed to add ‘L-K-S-H-A-K-E’ after I played “M-I”. After which we argue over whether it is an actual single word or not.</p>
<p>I don’t even know who won. Nor how many games we played. All I know is I have just woken up from what I believe is a quick nap by someone calling out “Pa.”</p>
<p>Tay is now sleeping on the couch. How did he even get there? He has his arms wrapped around a pillow, hugging it closer to him, crying out, “Pa. Pa…”</p>
<p>I remember how he stood there on that rainy day and maybe, just maybe, a little kiss on the cheek won’t hurt him. Of course, I could not do that. Instead, I pull the blanket up to cover him and pray the warmth would drive his nightmares away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up to the sound of someone’s voice, muffled. I try to listen in on Tay until I realized he has stopped talking, now eyeing me from where he is standing only about three feet away from me. “Oh, uhm, I’ll go make us all breakfast,” I quickly gather my senses as I rush over to the tiny kitchen.</p>
<p>“I have to go.”</p>
<p>“But,” he was out of my place in no time, not really minding what I was about to say. Okay, I guess.</p>
<p>A timid Mint comes out of my room, still in her clothes from last night. She smiles sheepishly as she walks over to me. “I should go as well.”</p>
<p>“No, hey, this won’t take long.”</p>
<p>She says she is okay, though she does not look fine at all. I am sure the thought of being followed around last night still lingers in her head. “Let me at least take you back to your place.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. I’m sure those guys are not coming back,” she sighs. “I’ll see you over at Win’s, yeah?</p>
<p>“Yeah, at Win’s,” I promise her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I place my stuff on my usual spot when I arrive at The Cavemen. Bright is with Win as I head over by the counter. They sound like they are in the middle of an argument. I wait awkwardly since I do not want to get into their drama. “I told you, you should have this shop at Sukhumvit, you should have a guard, do you want me to leave Nicky around?” Bright’s voice is demanding but filled with worry. How I wish I had someone like him. My face lights up as I see Mint coming over and I remind myself to thank God for blessing Thailand with this girl.</p>
<p>“I’ll just have my usual,” I beam up at Mint.</p>
<p>“Duly noted, New.” Mint looks so much better now. Not a single sign from last night’s events. “I’ll be right back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asking for inspiration and getting one is not as productive as I thought it would be. Because here I find myself constantly looking around for Mint, trying to take in everything about her in my head. That is until she absentmindedly spills a drink into a customer’s pants. The man stands up, frowning. “What the hell?”</p>
<p>“Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry,” she pulls out a cloth from her apron and starts wiping the table, eventually causing to drop the rest of the spilled tea down the floor, splashing onto the two men by the table. I guess she is still quite disturbed.</p>
<p>The other man looked younger, with dimples on either side of his face and his hair brushed to the side, you would have thought he is such an angel. But he swears like there is no tomorrow and this is why I don’t trust first impressions. “You fucking bitch!”</p>
<p>His friend, the one with the thicker, darker hair, stops him from going amuck. “Nanon, chill. She must be new here.” I wanted to come over and save Mint, but I observe silently as this man tried to pacify things. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Mint, ka,” she puts her head down, not wanting to make things worse. “I’ll go get you your order.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, don’t worry about it, Mint.” I’m not sure if it’s just me, but there is something in the man’s twisted smile when he said her name. “We’re leaving anyway…Mint.”</p>
<p>Mint still hangs her head low until the men left. When they are finally gone, she turns, and I notice the tears in her eyes. I wanted to console her, but she motions for me to stay as she runs out towards the back door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is almost an hour and I still don’t see Mint. After packing my things up, I hang my sling bag on my right shoulder, when Win comes over to my table. “Hey, New, did you see Mint?”</p>
<p>“Not really, no,” I say. “I thought you asked her to go buy some stuff?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t, she only said she’d be out for a few minutes,” Win huffs.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I’ll go find her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, thanks, New.” Win clutches on his phone. “I swear to God, if it’s not Bright, it’s my staff who decides to be problematic!”</p>
<p>I leave the irritated Win and head out his café to avoid him before he turns full-on mad rabbit.</p>
<p>I walk around the streets in hopes of a sign of Mint. Just a few blocks from the café, I find Mint, and I’m not sure if I am entirely thankful that I did. Because she is with the man from earlier, the one I so happily thanked in my head for not getting angry at Mint for the tea incident. He has Mint against the wall, uttering disgusting things against her face.</p>
<p>Damn it. I shut my eyes tight before I decide to get closer, praying to God that I still have the moves from taekwondo class I have learned back in 6th grade.</p>
<p>I guess I don’t because seconds later, I suddenly feel something hit on the back of my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wake up to an agonizing pain on my skull. Mint and I are now both tied up against each other. What the hell was up with this girl? How can an angel summon so much darkness? And why the fuck am I letting her drag me into this? I have seen far too many movies to know that I should stay silent in this situation, but I reach for Mint’s hand, reassuring her that things will be okay. I hope.</p>
<p>The swearing man from earlier is once again riled up as he yells, “you seriously think you could run away from V's P? And here in Bangkok of all places, you stupid shit.” Nanon. That was his name, as I recalled the other man called him. That is if my brain is not damaged enough from the injury just moments ago.</p>
<p>“Aye, woman, you are messing with the wrong people,” the not-so-much of a pacifier man says.</p>
<p>“P’Nicky, what are we waiting for? Let’s just take her to V,” Nanon insists. Nicky. Didn’t Bright say something about a certain Nicky back at the café? No, there’s a lot of guys named Nicky. I feel like a lost lego, unable to fit into this hell of a puzzle I’m currently in. I am still figuring out when someone suddenly arrives, casually walking into the scene like he is just taking a walk in the park. Tay. Next thing I know, the two men have each of their guns against our heads.</p>
<p>Do you see that thing on Facebook where there is a photo of someone being kidnapped and blindfolded? It says something along the lines of “you are at gunpoint, the cast of the last show will save you, will you survive?” Because as a writer from the local paper’s food section, never did I ever imagine that there would come a point in my life when someone would be pointing a gun on my head in some abandoned park tunnel. I have now realized that: A) time is too short to be thinking about some show, B) all I think is how I should not have given away my lucky charm to some stranger, and c) I should have kissed that dork last night when I had the chance.</p>
<p>“Keep your games back in your streets,” Tay warns them. And so carelessly, I must say, his hands both in his pockets, not even minding that our lives are hanging by a thread. “Didn’t know you were into orgies?”</p>
<p>I cannot believe that this is the same man who played effortlessly at Scrabble. Why the hell is he using orgy at this time of death?</p>
<p>Nicky scoffs, “We’re taking our toy with us.” He is clearly referring to Mint, right? I mean, who am I to these men?</p>
<p>“Whoever lives in my place stays here,” Tay does not even look at me, but he makes sure I can see him as he stands right in front of me.</p>
<p>Nicky circles him, saying, “You chose your wrong team, Vihokratana. Your boy still doing good?”</p>
<p>“Leave,” Tay warns him.</p>
<p> “Okay. Watch out for your turn,” Nicky hisses before he grabs and commands Nanon to leave with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can never get over from 3 will be free and so my head went into this whirlpool of thoughts. I hope you will like this one. ;A; xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>